bookwyrmfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ryll Shados/Oaths and Honor
A community is held together by trust. Trust is built on honesty and character. The honesty must come from you, But the character begins here. ---- The Oath of the Admin I am a servant of the people. *By accepting this position of trust, I accept both the power to help and the responsibility to do no harm. I am human. *I accept that my judgment is not flawless, and that I am accountable to the community for my actions and decisions. *I will listen to those that surround me when they offer advice and correction. *I will do my best to make informed decisions. I am not alone. *I am a member of a dynamic community. Every choice I make will reflect the feelings and wishes of the community to the greatest extent possible. *I will keep open communication with the entirety of the rest of staff, from bureaucrats to chat mods. I am professional. *If someone asks for help, I will be polite and prompt. *I will act swiftly and concisely when required. I will not allow myself to put off an action or duty; if I do not have the time, I will inform another member of staff so that they may complete the task. *I will act in good faith towards all users. *I will allow neither friendship nor personal enmity to cloud my judgment. *If I know that I cannot separate myself from the issue or conflict which I am mediating, I will step aside and ask another member of staff to take over in my stead. *I will not use my administrative tools to favor one individual or group with a feature that is denied the rest of the community without administrative aid. *I will never use my position to circumvent, bias, or conceal a vote that belongs to the community. I am a user. *I am here to help the wiki grow, to contribute and participate; it is not my job to spellcheck every page and contribution, to answer every comment. I will not hover over every action on the wiki. *If an edit stands well on its own, I will leave it. My way is not necessarily THE way. *I have a life, like everyone else on the wiki. If that life requires that I step away from the wiki for a long period of time, I will notify the community in the proscribed fashion of my absence, and if possible the expected duration. The Rollback's Pledge :I may not command the presence of an admin, :But I am here to serve as much as they. :I may not interact as much as a mod, :But I am here for the same community. :These silent halls are mine to wander. :I know each page, every title, :And I know when someone changes them. :My duty is to protect knowledge. :I will preserve. I know this place. :Every change will be watched, :But not every change will I challenge: :Keep the good, discard the foul, :Show the new ones how. Moderator's Promise I am here for the people, for love of the community, in the hopes of preserving order. I will not contribute to destruction of order. Chat moves fast: there are days where jokes fly, there are days when everyone is tense. I will hope for the good days, and be steady through the bad. I will keep my judgment clear and sound. If I am feeling overwhelmed, I will ask for another mod to take over so I can take a break and de-stress. If someone asks for help, I will either help them courteously, or I will tell them I cannot politely. I will maintain conversation with the rest of the mod team; I will not accept the choices of ignoring them or fighting with them. I will behave with professional courtesy at all times. I have been given a large amount of responsibility, but that does not mean I can go around the rules or ignore them. I will enforce the rules universally, offering no excuses for leniency or harsher judgment. Making up rules is also something that I will never accept: the community set up what rules there are now, and I am here to ensure that those rules are observed, not to form chat to my own will. Upon My Honor Category:Blog posts